How Did This Happen !
by DauntlessFaction
Summary: Tris moved from California to Chicago a month ago. She really wants a job to at least get settled in. What happens when shes filling out an application and something terrible happens? She wasn't even done filling out her application, and she just might have made an enemy?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey guys well this is my first fanfic but I have experience in writing. Hope you guys like it. If i get some reviews I will post the other chapter. Enjoy! Oh and i will come up with a better title:) **

Tris POV.

I really hope to get a job, if i want my own car (quoting my parents) "You need a job Tris". Why does it have to be so hard? I mean I worked before at Forever 21, but that didn't work out, why? Oh ya, we moved! Moving from California to Chicago, isn't the easiest thing in the world I miss my old friends, I still keep contact, but its just not the same.  
>I walk into the Rockit Bar and Grill and a somewhat tall girl with brown hair comes up to me and greets me, with the biggest smile I've ever seen.<br>"Hi, welcome to Rockit Bar and Grill. Someone will be with you shortly please take a seat," she says. By the tag on her shirt, I recognize her name is Marlene.  
>"Thank you," I reply as i take a seat. After a couple a seconds Marlene goes back to her position, and I stand up and approach the pretty girl behind the podium-like thing with menus in her hand.<br>"Hi, I was wondering if you guys were hiring?" I ask in a calm tone. Even though Im in desperate need for a job.  
>"Actually we are, we are in need for a waitress or hostess," she replies as she hands me an application.<br>"Ok, thanks. May I fill this out here at a table?" I ask  
>"Absolutely follow me," she says as she starts to walk to an empty table.<br>"Thanks," I say with a small smile on my face.  
>"No problem, and if you need anything my name is Shuana," she replies, as she walks a couple tables down.<br>I take out a pen from my black purse and start to fill out the application, as Im about to write down my name and age, a tall boy with black hair and tanned skin with dark eyes comes up to me.  
>"Hi, welcome to Rockit Bar and Grill, what can I get for you?" he asks with a pen and note pad in his hand.<br>"Uh no, Im just here to-nevermind, a small pink lemonade please, and that is all," I say as he nods his head and walks away.  
>A few minutes later Im 2 questions away from finishing my application. I really hope I get this job for waitress and hostess I can switch, like it said in the options column on the application. I see my pink lemonade being brought over by a tall boy with dark brown hair who looks different from the other guy. I turn my head back to my application when suddenly I feel a splash of coolness on me and my application looks smeared. NO, this cannot be happening i filled this out really neat and thought everything through. NO. NO. NO. I turn to see the boy with the dark brown hair kneeling on the ground.<br>"I am so sorry, I tripped on a chair. Do you need help cleaning up?" he asks.  
>" Umm, no Im fine thank you," I reply with a sad smile.<br>"What's wrong did I ruin something?" he asks with a serious look on his face.  
>"Well," I stutter debating wether i should tell him about my application,"ya kinda of. I was filling out an application to work here," I say trying not to mumble the last couple of words.<br>"Seriously? I am so sorry, please forgive me. Is there anything I can do to help you or repay you?" he asks with a pleading look in his beautiful dark blue eyes.  
>"You can get me a job," I say with a small laugh.<br>"I can!? It's done then come with me," he says as he grabs my wrist.  
>"Wait what, were are you taking me to and I cant get a job that easily. And besides how will you get me a job?" I ask.<br>"Well my stepdad and mom own the bar and grill, duh. I will just tell them you're a close friend and need a job," he says.  
>"No, if I get a job it will be because I earned it, not because some mommy's boy butted me in," I scowl back at him as I snatch my wrist away from his grip.<br>"Sassy huh? Well fine then, I will get you another application and you can spend another 30 minutes filling it out. Deal?" He asks in a annoyed tone. Did he seriously think I would be impressed that he could get me a job just because he's a little mommy's boy.  
>"Deal. Now were is my application?" I ask sternly. I have a right to be mad at this boy, he ruined my well thought application, and Im all sticky now.<br>"Wait here while I go get one. Oh and by the way Im not a mommy's boy. And I have a name," he says.  
>"Fine then what-" I don't finish my sentence because he turns around and walks away. Whatever. Rude employees. I bet he only works here because his mommy and stepdad own the restaurant. Ugh, if I ever work here, I have a feeling we are not going to get along. I see him a approaching with an application in his hand.<br>"Here. There," he says as he throws the application on the table.  
>"Rude much, I bet you only work here because your mommy and stepdad own the restaurant. All the other employees are nice but you are just plain rude. And to think I thought you were nice for offering if I needed help cleaning up," I say with a ugh tone.<br>"You just-ugh. I am not rude, I consider myself nice. You're just a stubborn little girl who is desperate for a job," he says as he points his finger at me and rolls his eyes.  
>"You are rude, first you call me sassy, then walk away while I was still talking to you, after you come back you throw the application at me. And to top it off, you roll your eyes and point your finger at me. Thats not rude? And I still haven't gotten your name!" I say in one breath.<br>"You are the cause of this, you're so demanding. Ugh!" he says as he turns around. He slowly turns back to me.  
>"Oh and by the way my name is Four," he spits his name at me.<br>"Nice name," I scoff.  
>"You know what, I seriously hope you don't get a job here!" He says as he walks away.<br>Ugh. So rude, what the heak was his problem, and he didn't even pick up the cup on the floor, or wipe the table. I sit back down and wipe the table down with napkins. I start filling out my application again.  
>After about 40 minutes, I go up to the cashiers place and hand himher the application while putting the pen into my bag.  
>"Thanks," I hear a familiar voice scoff. No it cannot be Four, ugh why?<br>"Oh it's you again," I scowl.  
>"Ya, got a problem," he says as he sets my application to the side, a couple inches from falling into the trashcan.<br>"Ya, I actually do. My application is like 2 inches from falling into the trashcan. I don't trust you with it. The fact you don't want me to get a job here makes me worry about the application never actually getting into the manager's hands," I say as I glare at him.  
>"Fine there, happy?" Four says as he sets my application in a file.<br>"Yes very thank you," I say in a sarcastic tone.  
>As I walk away I can hear him mumble a cuss word at me. I hope if I do get a job here I don't work the same shift at him. Or I also hope that he's just substituting for someone, and they couldn't find someone at such short notice, so they took the owners' stuck up kid. I roll my eyes as I walk out of the restaurant.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

FOUR'S POV.

"Ok that will be $1.45," I say as I hand Lauren her smoothie.

"Thanks Four," she says as she winks and bends down to reach her smoothie while showing me all her cleavage. Can't she understand we are done. One date one date. She got me drunk by spiking my lemonade and then I woke up next to her naked in her apartment. I mean what kinda girl does that? She stills tries to get me to be with here in the most small, secluded places. Gosh no, that night was a mistake and it will never happen again, ever.

"Four. Four. Four!" Lauren says with an annoyed face.

"Uhh oh what?" I am snapped out of my thoughts with her constant snapping in my face.

"I said if you would like to catch a movie or something later. So what do you think?" She asks with a seductive tone.

"Uh I actually," think of an excuse, quick! "have to work two extra shifts since we're short a person," Uh pretty good half true actually.

"Oh come on Four your mom owns the restaurant, can't you skip a few shifts? Please! Come on for me?" Lauren says as she pouts her lips.

"Sorry no, now please go you are holding up the line," I say as I move over to the next cash register. "I can help you over here guys," I wave to the people to now form a line in front of bar line #3. I turn to look to Lauren she's blushing HARD. Anger, fury, embarrassment ? I don't care, as long as she's out of my way.

"Hey Four, my man can you take a pink lemonade to table 11?" Uriah asks, " I need to go drop of food at table 5." He finishes.

"Sure," I say nonchalantly. I pick up the lemonade and walk over to table 11. Damn that girl is fi- The lemonade, no crap!

"I am so sorry, I tripped on a chair. Do you need help cleaning up?" I ask the blond- haired girl.

" Umm, no Im fine thank you," she replies with a sad smile.

"What's wrong did I ruin something?" I ask.

"Well," she stutters,"ya kinda of. I was filling out an application to work here," she says mumbling the last couple of words.

"Seriously? I am so sorry, please forgive me. Is there anything I can do to help you or repay you!" I couldn't care less but I have to be nice to the customers.

"You can get me a job," She says with a small laugh.

"I can!? It's done then come with me," I say as I grab her wrist.

"Wait what, were are you taking me to and I cant get a job that easily. And besides how will you get me a job?" She asks.

"Well my stepdad and mom own the bar and grill, duh. I will just tell them you're a close friend and need a job," I say. I mean a hot girl working here. Score.

"No, if I get a job it will be because I earned it, not because some mommy's boy butted me in," She scowls at me and snatches her wrist from my grip.

"Sassy huh? Well fine then, I will get you another application and you can spend another 30 minutes filling it out. Deal?" I ask, annoyed with her already.

"Deal. Now were is my application?" She asks sternly.

"Wait here while I go get one. Oh and by the way Im not a mommy's boy. And I have a name," I say.

"Fine then what-" I don't here anything else, doesn't she want an application?

"Here. There," I say throwing the application on the table.

"Rude much, I bet you only work here because your mommy and stepdad own the restaurant. All the other employees are nice but you are just plain rude. And to think I thought you were nice for offering if I needed help cleaning up," She says with a disgusted tone.

"You just-ugh. I am not rude. You're just a stubborn little girl who needs a job," I say as I point my finger ather and roll my eyes.

"You are rude, first you call me sassy, then walk away while I was still talking to you, after you come back you throw the application at me. And to top it off, you roll your eyes and point your finger at me. Thats not rude? And I still haven't gotten your name!" She says in one breath.

"You are the cause of this, you're so demanding!" I say as I turn around. Wait.

"Oh and by the way my name is Four," I spit at her.

"Nice name," She scoffs.

"You know what, I seriously hope you don't get a job here!"I say walking away.

After about 40 minutes, I feel a paper on the counter. Oh an application.

"Thanks," I say.

"Oh it's you again," I hear a familiar voice.

"Ya, got a problem," I say as I set the application to the side, near the trashcan. Ya she might be hot but her attitude!

"Ya, I actually do. My application is like 2 inches from falling into the trashcan. I don't trust you with it. The fact you don't want me to get a job here makes me worry that the application never actually getting into the manager's hands," She says with a glare.

"Fine there, happy?" I say as I set the application in a file.

"Yes very thank you," She says in a sarcastic tone.

Bi-.

"Four, bro. Chill. How bout Zeke, me, and you go to that smoothie place tomorrow? Flirt with some girls?" Uriah asks. I'm not neccesarily a player, I just flirt with a lot of girls and get a couple numbers here and there. Not bad at all. Just teenage boy fun.

"Alright Uri." I let out a sigh.

"See you then," He says with a pat on my back.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Tris we need to go shopping for more clothes, you hardly have any skirts or heels. How do you live?" Christina says. Just as I was about to make a witty remark,

BEEP. BEEEP. BEEP.

"Hello who's this?" I ask.

"Uhh Ms. Prior?" the man says with a very deep voice.

"Yes, again who is this?" I ask again.

"Pardon me, I'm Max, the manager of Rockit Bar and Grill, and i was calling to see if you can come in for an interview tomorrow at 6:30?"

"Yes I'd love to."

"Ok then its settled see you tomorrow ," he says.

"Ok thank you, goodnight." Contain your excitement Tris!

Yes, I have a job interview! Finally after like a million applications.

"O MY GOSH Tris did you get an interview?" Christina asks as I slowly nod my head. "We HAVE to go shopping, and pick your outfit and I NEED to do your makeup and hair, O MY GOSH Tris."

"Chris you know thats not my thing and I already have something 'professional' in mind." I say even though I'm lying I just need to get out of shopping.

"I know you're lying Tris, remember honest parents? And we are going shopping. Period. Meet me tomorrow at that new smoothie place and then we will go to the mall from there. Got it? Bye sweetie!" Christina says being way too perky.

"Umm don't call me that it's weird, and fine but you better NOT be late. Bye," I say holding my groan. You know what screw it. I groan loudly as Christina turns around halfway through the dare and gives me a glare.

"Love you too Chris," I say as she holds back a grin.

I am really lucky to have a friend like her. Well tomorrow's my interview. Lets hope for the best. One problem. Four. What if I work the same shift or. Stop, you're overthinking.

Sorry for a short chapter I will upload chapter 4 later or tomorrow. Okay? Okay.


End file.
